The students and non-professional persons generally use a simply-constructed and paper-made paint-spraying platform for performing the paint spraying process. This simply-constructed paint-spraying platform is commonly a foldable paper box. In the opening mode, the foldable paper box has an opening on the front surface to prevent the paint from random scattering, and thus no cleaning is required. Therefore, it is very convenient to use.
However, the conventional paint-spraying platform has drawbacks as listed below:
1. The paper plates on both sides of the opening are foldable/unfoldable and very unsteady, and thus the paper plates may be refolded up easily, causing the paint-spraying platform to be toppled down easily when the article to be sprayed is hung thereon.
2. In the absence of ventilation hole, the odor of paint, which generates peculiar smell, is left on the paint-spraying platform easily.
3. A high-cost honeycomb-shaped pad is mounted on the paint-spraying platform under the opening for holding the article to be sprayed, and the total cost is thus increased.
As a result, there exists a need to disclose an improved paint-spraying platform for overcoming the conventional drawbacks.